


A day on the set of Supernatural

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: It was Clary's turn to direct an episode of Supernatural but after a bad start to the day, her husband Jensen decided to cheer her up in the most weirdest way...by pulling faces while filming!





	A day on the set of Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> No Disrespect to Jensen, Jared and Misha or the crew of Supernatural. 
> 
> This is just a fun story that I came up with.

Once day, me and my husband, Jensen, along with Jared, Misha were all in the car, heading to the set of Supernatural. The episode that we will be shooting today will be directed by me and it will be a long day. Once we get to the set, the four of us walked to the make-up trailer so the boys could get all sorted for the first shot of the day. Jensen was the first to go because his makeup took the longest, then it was Jared and finally, Misha. Once their makeup and hair were all sorted, we walked over to the costume trailer and I let the boys get changed before we all walk over to the set, which was already prepared for our arrival. Everyone gets on their marked areas and I make myself comfortable behind the camera. I make sure that the camera showed what it needed to before nodding my head. "Quiet on set! And action!" The camera started rolling, and the boys started acting out the scene. The scene involved Dean and Sam's mother to be involved in a car accident and they are preparing to leave the motel room to go see her. Jensen, Jared and Misha became focused on the scene at hand. "Dean, this is serious. Mom had just been in a huge car accident and we have to go see her." I don’t know if I can Sammy, I don’t think I can handle seeing her like that.” Misha stepped forward, as Castiel. “Dean, I’m sure that you will be okay. Sam will be there. Do you want me to come along as well?” Misha tilted his head to the side, as Castiel does. ”Thanks Cas, it would be a great help.” They gather up their bags and walk towards the door. “Cut!” I yell, that was the end of the scene. We started the other scene, this time at the hospital. With Samantha in the bed, and all the boys surrounding her. Jensen walks over to the bed and grabs hold of Samantha’s hand, bowing his head, as the scripts says. We managed to get the scene done in no time. We wrapped up the day after shooting the hospital scenes. The following day we started filming very early and I was a bit grumpy from having to get up so early. Jensen could see that there was something wrong but decided not to say anything. We get to the set but it wasn’t set up like it should have been before we arrived. I got annoyed because half of the crew hadn’t arrived yet either. By the time that everyone had arrived it was nearly 11am and we should already have been filming 4 hours ago. Once everyone finally arrived, we all set up the set before we started filming for the day. Everyone got into their places and I got behind the camera. “Quiet everyone, and action!” We started filming and halfway through; Jensen looks straight into the camera and pulls a funny face, causing me to laugh. “Cut!” I burst out laughing before controlling myself and see Jensen walking towards me. Hen kisses me and placed an arm around me. “Are you okay love?” “Yes dear, I needed the laugh.” “I know you did. That’s why I made that funny face.” “I know. That’s why I started laughing. Let’s get back to filming.” Throughout the next few hours of filming, Jensen would keep pulling faces at the camera, causing me to laugh. “Jensen, I am trying to direct here! Stop it!” He would just laugh and as soon as the cameras would start rolling he would start pulling faces again. He would start a scene and halfway through it mess it up by pulling a face, not that I minded, I needed the laugh after such a horrible start to the day. I am glad to have so many amazing people by my side that know how to make me smile.

 

The End

 


End file.
